


To the human world

by PhantomMiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amera is a the spoiled daughter of the lord of hell, when she wants to go up to the human world she is taken up by Albion, he father's loyal guard.<br/>Amera- SweetDevil!Nyo!America<br/>Albion- SweetDevil!England</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the human world

Skipping through the dark halls of the castle, Amera was smiling to herself. Every so often she would stop to look at a painting of the wall or to look out the window. But it was always the same, playing with strands of her curly black hair, she decided she wanted to have her own fun. Knowing she wouldn't be finding anything fun there in hell, she skipped to her father, have a small request. Walking into the thrown room, she waved her gloved hand to her father, "Hi Daddy!" 

The king looked up from what he was doing, and nodded to her. Dropping what he was doing, giving her his full attention. "Amera, what can I do for you today," he asked her. 

"Daddy I want to go to the human world, they have this thing called a," she stopped to take a breath but was interrupted. 

"No Amera," he answered quickly. 

"But daddy! You let everyone else have fun and go and I don't! How is that even fair on me, I'm 1800 years old," she widened, crossing her arms and pouting at her father. 

Hearing her whine, and seeing how upset she was, the king looked to his loyal guard Albion. "Albion what do you think on the matter," he asked him.

"I think, she far to young. She's just a child my lord," Albion said putting his two sense into it.

Narrowing her eyes, Amera glared at Albion, "And your far to old to know what fun is! Daddy, please can I just go, it will only be for a day or two."

After a while of hearing Albion and Amera going back a forth, the king had made his decision. "Quiet!," he said aloud, looking to the two. "Albion you will accompany Amera, up to the surface world and will be her body guard," he said. 

Squeaking in delight Amera, spread to her wings and flew up to her father, kissing him on the cheek. She paused, "Wait....... Albion will be coming with?" She looked at Albion and frowned, "Ew! Why him? Why not someone less ....old." 

Looking at his daughter, he chuckled, "Albion knows the human world very well and besides. At least I'll know, you'll be safe." 

Frowning, she flew back towards the door. "whatever," she said looked back at Albion. "Just don't get in my way," she narrowed her eyes a bit before leaving to room. 

Albion looked at the king, "Why are you letting her go! You just said no to her." He could never understand why the king always changed his decision when it came to what Amera wanted.

The king only shrugged and looked at Albion, "She'll eventually sneak out and go anyway. And besides, you'll be with her so there shouldn't be much of a problem." He looked towards the door and then back to Albion before speaking again, "Besides I don't trust anyone else but you, when it comes to Amera's safety and I know you won't try anything funny with her." The king smiled and laughed a bit, trying to lighting up the mood. 

Rolling his eyes a bit, Albion bow and flew out of the room, following after Amera.


End file.
